La magie de Yule est insaisissable
by Scriboulette
Summary: Quand deux idiots s'aiment, que l'un oublie et l'autre met les pieds dans le plat aussi subtilement qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine... ils vont passer un noël particulier


_Joyeux Noël mes louloups!_

 _Comme prévu le père noël a laissez un présent pour vous sous mon sapin._

 _Vive la magie de Yule! Car sans cette fête païenne détournée par les chrétiens nous n'aurions jamais connu la joie des sapins surcharger de décorations, des plats affreusement copieux, des boissons aux épices, des échanges de présent etc etc... Aaaaah_

 _J'adore cette fête!_

 _Alors je partage ce petit OS tout mignon tout doux avec vous parce que pour Noël on peut écrire autant de truc dégoulinant de sucre que l'on veut. Héhéhé._

 _Et Sham aime beaucoup les paillettes et le sucre alors elle était contente. Ce qui fait plaisir à ma bêta, me fait plaisir. Joyeuse fête ma choute!_

 _Teen wolf ne m'appartiens pas._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **La magie de Yule est insaisissable  
**

* * *

Stiles discutait depuis un moment déjà avec sa tante de la recette familiale du lait de poule quand Derek déboula dans le salon des Stilinski.

_ Stiles, invectiva le loup, particulièrement tendu.

_ Derek, répondit le jeune homme un peu surpris de le voir sur le pas de leur porte.

_ Je dois te parler.

_ Ça peut pas attendre ? J'aimerais passer du temps avec...

_ Non, ça ne peut pas attendre ! Hier, je suis venu en toi et sur toi, et tu crois pouvoir flirter avec cette...

Derek fusillait du regard sa cousine qui venait de lâcher une boule de Noël en verre, de surprise. Sa tante regardait le loup, bouche bée et Stiles entendit le bruit mouillé d'un morceau de viande tombant au sol. Le rôti était mort, pour la seconde fois. Merde. Son père avait tout entendu. Comment allait-il lui expliquer que...

Attendez ! Quoi ? Quand est-ce qu'il avait couché avec Derek ?

Stop, on rembobine !

Stiles faisait son sac pour rentrer chez lui, la sonnerie venait de retentir annonçant ainsi la fin des cours. A peine avait-il fait un pas à l'extérieur de la pièce que Scott l'attrapa par les épaules tout sourire.

_ Ce soir mec, je t'emmène fêter le début des vacances chez Derek ! Il a enfin donné son accord, ça va être dément !

_ Je suis pas sûr Scott, j'ai promis à mon père que j'irais chercher Sylvia et Cloé avec lui demain.

_ Mais Stiles, on est vendredi, tu pourras te reposer tout le week-end !

_ Ok, mais tu me réveilles si je dors demain matin.

_ Marché conclu.

Le soir, Stiles était parti en Jeep chez Derek après avoir certifié à son père que oui, il serait là. Quand il avait débarqué, un nombre incalculable de personnes étaient présentes. Cette fête lui rappelait un peu trop celle qu'il avait vécu, il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela maintenant. Ça lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche, le nogitsune, tout ça...

Alors, quand Scott lui proposa un verre, il l'ingurgita de manière assez précipitée. Et un autre, et un autre, et un autre puis black-out.

Il se souvint s'être réveillé dans un lit, le corps complètement courbaturé, ankylosé, la tête lourde et martelante. Un train lui serait passé dessus, ça aurait été pareil. Il était nu. Il soupira de soulagement quand il s'aperçut qu'il était seul dans le lit. Visiblement propre. Peut-être avait-il été tellement défait qu'il n'avait pas jugé utile de garder ses vêtements. Probablement.

Quand il regarda le réveil, il regretta franchement d'avoir autant merdé. Tout son corps lui rappelait que se saouler au point de ne pas se souvenir, ça craint. Il devait maintenant se dépêcher pour s'habiller et partir, parce que oui, il était en retard. Scott n'avait pas tenu sa promesse et il allait devoir inventer une bonne excuse à son père. C'est avec une vitesse improbable qu'il réussit à sauter dans ses vêtements, descendre les escaliers en colimaçon en passant sa chemise par dessus son t-shirt, et sortir du loft à cloche-pied tout en enfilant ses chaussures. Il entendit à peine Scott l'interpeller alors qu'il était déjà en train de mettre le contact sur sa voiture et démarrait à toute blinde vers la gare.

Il avait réussi l'exploit extraordinaire d'arriver quinze minutes en avance alors qu'il était parti vingt minutes en retard. De toute évidence, le réveil du con chez qui il avait passé la soirée avançait d'une heure. Derek et la technologie ça faisait quinze, mais là... Bon. Il n'allait pas trop râler non plus. Il n'avait pas à sortir d'excuse foireuse à son père. Il avait juste à faire comme si son corps entier ne le faisait pas souffrir et tout irait pour le mieux.

_ Stiles ?

Son père l'avait sorti de ses pensées et le ton de sa voix ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il allait au-devant de gros problèmes, problème signés Derek Hale. Il avait un foutu trou noir, mais en ce moment même c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'est que le loup avait été aussi subtil qu'un phoque échoué sur la banquise. Il l'avait humilié devant toute sa famille en plus d'être l'habituel même con arrogant.

_ Shérif, hier, j'ai pris l'honn...

_DEHORS ! avait hurlé Stiles hors de lui.

_ Mais...

_ Dehors ! Dehors ! cria l'adolescent.

Il avait ouvert la porte d'entrée et poussait le loup à l'extérieur tant bien que mal. C'est que l'idiot en face de lui résistait !

_ Stiles...

_ Je ne veux pas de toi chez moi, je ne veux pas que tu me parles, je ne veux pas que tu me regardes, je ne veux même pas que tu penses à moi, putain ! Non mais, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? De ce que tu as fait ?

Est-ce que le loup se rendait compte qu'il avait profité d'une manière ou d'une autre de son état d'ébriété plus qu'avancé ? Si Stiles ne se trompait pas, on pouvait appeler ça du viol. Il avait envie de se fracasser la tête contre un mur. Cette première fois était sûrement la plus merdique du tableau des fois catastrophiques.

Le loup décontenancé s'était laissé pousser à l'extérieur de la maison.

_ Mais, je t'ai marqué et je dois...

Dieu ! Mais que quelqu'un l'achève ! Il n'avait surtout pas envie d'entendre un truc du genre « j'ai merdé, je dois prendre mes responsabilités ». Plus pathétique, tu meurs. Et le fait qu'il soit raide dingue de Derek n'arrangeait rien à l'équation. Au contraire.

_ NON ! Je me fous de tes excuses ou je ne sais pas quoi ! Je... Merde ! Derek, va-t-en !

_ Stiles ! Scott était arrivé. Il se dirigeait déjà sur le perron, mais Stiles le stoppa.

_ Scott, vire ton cul de chez moi, je ne veux voir PERSONNE !

Il avait violemment claqué la porte. Scott s'était figé avant de se tourner vers le bêta et il plissa les yeux, très irrité.

_ T'as vraiment merdé, mec, claqua-t-il avant de repartir prendre sa moto.

Derek, lui, était toujours perplexe par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il soupira et décida que de toute manière, il n'obtiendrait rien de plus pour le moment.

Stiles s'appuyait encore sur le panneau de bois, quand son père s'approcha un peu de lui, très en colère.

_ Stiles, je veux une explication !

_ P'pa. C'est pas le moment, répondit l'hyperactif en se précipitant dans sa chambre.

_ Ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça mon garçon ! s'exclama son père toujours dans l'entrée.

_ MERDE ! hurla Stiles pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre avant de limite dégonder sa porte tellement le choc était violent.

Sa tante et sa cousine avaient sursauté au bruit. Et elles se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers le shérif. Leur regard réprobateur le mit mal à l'aise.

_ Quoi ? interrogea John indigné.

Cloé détourna le regard agacée et partit chercher la pelle et la balayette pour nettoyer la boule qu'elle avait brisé. Sylvia soupira en secouant la tête de dépit « Ah, les hommes » avait-elle lâché en se dirigeant vers l'escalier pour rejoindre son neveu.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Derek soupira une fois de plus, assis sur le banc du parc municipal. Il n'était pas plus avancé que trois jours auparavant. Stiles ignorait ses appels. Il avait collé de la poudre de sorbier à toutes les entrées possibles de sa maison et la dernière fois qu'il l'avait croisé, il l'avait aspergé d'un spray à l'aconit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme était autant en colère. Il soupira à nouveau laissant Scott s'asseoir à coté de lui, un sandwich entamé dans la main. Il mordit dedans regardant les passants avant de prendre la parole.

_ Ok, on est tous d'accord pour dire que t'as grave merdé. Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi con d'ailleurs.

_ Si c'est pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, ce n'est pas la peine.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as fait croire qu'il était allé courir dans les bras de sa cousine ?

_ Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était sa cousine.

_ Peu importe, ce n'est même pas la question. Il ne se souvient de rien, Derek. Il est persuadé que tu as profité de la situation. Et n'importe qui à sa place penserait pareil.

_ Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, je n'avais pas prévu que les choses se passent comme ça, mais il a fait ce truc...

_ Ok, stop ! Y a des choses que je ne tiens vraiment pas à savoir ! s'exclama l'Apha en interrompant Derek et grimaçant à la vue de son sandwich.

Le bêta en aurait ri s'il n'était pas si catastrophé par la situation.

_ Tout ça pour dire que je voulais attendre qu'il ait dessaoulé pour parler et tout. Mais ça a franchement dérapé et le lendemain, le temps que je revienne avec un petit-déjeuner décent, il était déjà parti. Mais ça, tu le sais, puisque tu as assisté à toute cette partie.

_ Si tu avais mis ton réveil à l'heure...

_ Scott, la ferme, répondit Derek sans réelle verve.

_ Ouais... ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose de toute manière. Écoute, Stiles me tuera certainement pour ça, mais... il t'aime, il t'aime depuis... pfiou ! En fait, je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte avant que Lydia ne me le dise, mais c'était tellement évident ensuite. Et si tu n'étais pas pris dans les mêmes états d'âme, tu l'aurais vu aussi.

_ Je le sais Scott, je l'ai toujours su, mais il a aussi une propension impressionnante pour se voiler la face et tout rejeter en bloc quand ça lui paraît impossible.

_ Pour sa défense, qui aurait pu penser qu'un gars comme toi était intéressé par un gars comme lui, en plus à chaque fois que Stiles t'a vu en couple c'était avec une FEMME, et il humain, il n'est pas pollué par ton désir toute la journée, LUI.

_ Alors quoi ? J'aurais dû porter une pancarte lumineuse ?

_ Et pourquoi ne pas être allé lui parler ?

_ Scott, moi, parler. Avec Stiles ? Il ne m'aurait pas laissé en placer une et aurait certainement cru que je lui faisais une mauvaise blague.

_ C'est clair ! Tu sais Derek, tu devrais le courtiser. Je veux dire, vraiment. Mais évite les trucs de filles, Stiles reste un mec. Oublie les fleurs et les chocolats, mais surtout, surtout les allusions au sexe ou à la virginité perdue de Stiles. Il pense juste que c'est soit un truc de loup-garou, soit que tu veux assumer ta boulette. Les délires possessifs ne sont pas franchement recommandés pour lui faire comprendre. Merde ! Tu as failli dire à son père que tu avais pris son honneur ! C'était quoi la suite du programme ?

_ Pourquoi est ce que tu m'aides Scott ?

_ C'est simple. Stiles serait furieux s'il me voyait là, à discuter avec « l'ennemi » mais je crains beaucoup plus la colère de Lydia si je ne fais rien pour arranger ce désastre. Cette femme est flippante si tu veux mon avis... Et à cause de toi, je suis obligé de voir Stiles en ville. Je ne peux plus mettre un pied chez lui.

Derek opina, bien d'accord avec lui. Le courtiser hein ?

* * *

OoO

* * *

 _Il soupira, ce que lui faisait l'autre devrait être interdit. Sa langue qui passait et repassait le long de sa peau et les petits mordillements tout à fait électrisants finissaient de lui faire perdre la raison alors que l'autre gémissait de bien-être._

 __ Oui, oui t'arrête pas, encore, murmura-t-il la main dans ses cheveux, le poussant à en faire plus._

 __ Insatiable, murmura l'autre, alors qu'il avait délaissé son occupation pour se moquer gentiment de lui._

 __ Derek... continue de faire comme d'habitude, tais-toi, agis, répliqua l'adolescent._

 _Derek l'avait franchement mordu et il avait crié. Ça l'avait surpris mais qu'est-ce qu'il aimait quand il faisait ça. Aurait-il un suçon demain ? Il s'en fichait. Il continuait de jouer avec la chevelure à disposition. En espérant qu'il persiste à malmener son cou et plus encore. Oh ! Les mains du loup étaient passées sous son haut. Il lui chatouillait l'aine d'une manière tout à fait exquise._

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Des réminiscences de sa soirée visiblement. Il passa une main sur son visage. Est-ce que ? Est-ce qu'il était possible de vouloir encore plus mourir foudroyé que le jour où le loup avait débarqué pour clamer sa légitime possession sur sa personne ? Avait-il oublié une baise mémorable ? Il rabattit les couvertures sur lui en grognant. Oui, à force de traîner avec des loups on apprend à le faire.

_ Stiles ! Courrier ! signala sa tante Sylvia.

Il se redressa de nouveau dans son lit. Courrier ? Il dévala les escaliers plus vite qu'il ne faut pour le dire, trop curieux.

Une lettre posée sur la table. Un vieux parchemin végétal, une calligraphie qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue... il secoua l'enveloppe qui semblait légèrement enflée. Un petit objet était à l'intérieur. Il l'ouvrit et une clé tomba par terre suivie d'un bout de parchemin.

« Si la vie te donne une centaine de raisons de pleurer, montre-lui que tu as des milliers de raisons de sourire »

Étrange.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec une clé de la gare ? demanda son père qui venait d'arriver dans la cuisine.

_ Une clé de la gare ?

_ Oui, les casiers de la gare, tu sais ce que c'est Stiles.

_ Oui, oui, où avais-je la tête.

Il avait bondi hors de la maison pour courir jusqu'à sa jeep, Cloé avait sorti sa tête par la fenêtre en riant.

_ Stiles ! Tu es toujours en pyjama !

Le garçon s'était stoppé, était rentré pour courir s'habiller en quatrième vitesse. S'étalant à moitié dehors en finissant d'enfiler ses vêtements et partit vers la gare.

Le casier 21, il l'avait ouvert. Une chaîne tomba au sol et continua sa chute pendant de longues, longues minutes, lui rappelant un souvenir pas si lointain que ça. A la différence que quelque chose était attachée au bout de celle-ci.

« La différence entre l'école et la vie. A l'école, on t'apprend une leçon puis, il y a un test. Dans la vie, on te donne un test qui t'enseigne une leçon »

Rien d'autre. Il était un peu déçu. Même s'il se doutait que cette attention venait de Derek, il ne voyait pas où l'autre voulait en venir. Il avait fourré la chaîne dans son sac, mais au moment de se relever quelqu'un lui était rentré dedans.

 _Il l'avait poussé contre la porte de métal froid se souciant peu du monde autour d'eux. Il n'avait apparemment pas trop apprécié qu'il danse de manière trop rapprochée avec cet homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Le loup était jaloux ? L'adolescent avait souri comme un nigaud bien heureux et cela dut énerver Derek parce qu'il le plaqua durement une fois de plus avant de fondre sur ses lèvres de la manière la plus indécente qu'il était possible d'embrasser. Il lui chatouillait la nuque avec la pulpe de ses doigts qui cherchaient à le rapprocher de lui. Il avait l'impression que son assaillant cherchait à lui dévorer la bouche. Mais c'était tellement bon, il avait les hamsters dans le ventre (quoi ? Sa mère avait toujours appelé ça des hamster,s pas de papillons ou de fourmis, non, des hamsters, et pour un mec, les hamsters étaient beaucoup plus classes que les papillons, non?) Il avait chaud alors, il passa une main sur l'omoplate gauche de Derek et le rapprocha de lui._

 __ J'ai cru que tu ne le ferais jamais... dit Stiles contre ses lèvres._

 __ Stiles, tu es saoul._

 __ On s'en fout._

 _Il avait glissé jusqu'à l'oreille du loup, en avait léché le lobe avant de le mordiller et finir par souffler dessus de manière très envieuse. Derek l'avait attrapé par les fesses pour l'obliger à passer ses jambes autour de lui tout en continuant de l'embrasser avant de s'interrompre de nouveau._

 __ Non, je ne dois pas faire ça, tu es saoul et tu n'es pas en possession de tes moyens._

 _Il avait vu le regard de Stiles se dilater pendant une ou deux secondes avant de se recevoir une fragrance de désir et d'envie en pleine figure._

 __ Ouais... une possession, tu voudrais posséder mes moyens, Derek ?_

 _Il avait tellement envie de faire lâcher le contrôle au loup. Il y était presque, il le sentait._

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Il avait vraiment cherché le loup, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Il devait s'avouer à lui-même qu'il avait une grosse part de responsabilité dans ce qui s'était produit la nuit du dix-sept. Il rentra chez lui la mort dans l'âme. Il ne comprenait pas le dernier message.

Scott l'avait appelé. Rendez-vous en ville pour trouver un cadeau à sa mère. Il avait interdiction de refuser. L'Alpha vivait mal le fait de devoir aussi payer pour Derek. Il l'entendait souvent pester sur ses soirées Call of Duty perdues et le handicap émotionnel et social de son bêta. C'est pourquoi, il s'était abstenu de lui parler des lettres et de l'énigme irrésolue.

Il était rentré tard.

Sa cousine lui avait sauté au cou pour savoir ce qu'il avait trouvé dans le casier de la gare. Quand il avait sorti la chaîne de son sac avec le mot au bout, elle l'avait regardé avec toute l'incompréhension du monde.

_ Mais... pourquoi une chaîne ?

_ Il en avait mis une dans mon casier de Lacrosse l'année dernière pour...

_ Au lycée ?

La lumière se fit, le lycée mais bien sûr, pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ? Il s'arrêta dans son élan. Pourquoi cherchait-il à continuer ce parcours fléché ? Il était en colère contre le loup, non ?

_ Tu sais, si on omet la manière totalement déplacée et humiliante qu'il a eu de « marquer son territoire », j'adorerais avoir un corps à corps avec lui, moi aussi.

Stiles rit nerveusement, sa cousine n'avait pas besoin de mimer les guillemets. Et si elle n'avait pas débarqué que trois jours auparavant, il aurait juré que Cloé avait deviné la nature de Derek. Son sixième sens semblait aussi aiguisé que le sien. Mais dans un sens, il comprenait ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. Et puis... ce n'est pas parce qu'il allait au bout de cette chasse aux trésors qu'il allait pardonner au loup.

Il l'attrapa, lui fit un baiser sur la joue et alla se coucher. Demain, il devrait trouver comment rentrer dans le lycée.

 _Stiles était heureux, Derek s'occupait de lui comme il en avait toujours rêvé, mais c'était encore mieux qu'un rêve parce que c'était réel. Il était allongé sur le lit, ayant pour seul vêtement ses chaussettes qui ne tarderaient pas à quitter leur propriétaire. Derek l'embrassait derrière l'oreille et suivant la ligne de sa mâchoire, il passait son nez partout comme cherchant quelque chose. Il le surplombait de tout son corps et Stiles se tenait à lui pour ne pas perdre la dernière étincelle de lucidité qui lui restait. Derek, lui, adorait son corps et prenait à cœur de passer et repasser ses mains caleuses sur cette peau trop veloutée pour appartenir à un garçon. Il nota chaque grain de beauté sur le corps de son vis-à-vis et joua avec. Quand il passa sur un point précis de son corps, juste entre sa hanche et sa cuisse droite, l'adolescent poussa un petit couinement surpris tout à fait adorable. Aussi Derek ne s'en amusa que davantage. A bout de nerfs, l'hyperactif attrapa la tête du loup pour l'empêcher de jouer encore plus avec sa zone érogène._

 __ Arrête ça, souffla-t-il alors qu'il posait sa main sur la virilité du loup tendue dans son jeans._

 _Le loup se figea et se redressa sur ses genoux._

 __ Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-il un peu brusquement._

 _Si Stiles n'était pas déchiré comme à cet instant, probablement qu'il aurait pris la mouche et serait parti. Mais voilà, il avait bu, beaucoup... trop. Il rit niaisement et se redressa également pour passer sa main dans les cheveux de Derek. Il les trouvait doux._

 __ Je veux te le faire aussi, je veux te donner du plaisir, faisons-le ensemble, dis oui, dis oui, expliqua Stiles tout en embrassant le cou du loup et en jouant avec son oreille._

 _Il sentit Derek déglutir, encore indécis. Mais il finit par lâcher un soupir et opina, laissant Stiles le déshabiller fé_ _brilement. Quand_ _Stiles eut fini de le débarrasser des vêtements trop encombrants, il se statufia devant le loup, les bras ballants._

 __ Woo, c'est quoi ça Derek ? C'est un truc de loup-garou ? interrogea l'hyperactif en fixant l'anatomie de son amant._

 _Derek baissa son regard sur sa virilité très inquiet, rien de notable._

 __ Quoi ?_

 __ C'est toujours comme ça ? demanda le jeune homme en faisant passer son regard d'une érection à l'autre._

 _Là, Stiles se sentait mal. Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux joues et il se mit à franchement pleurer sans que le loup n'y comprenne rien._

 __ Pourquoi la mienne n'est pas aussi grosse ? Scoooott, t'es où ? pleura de plus belle l'hyperactif._

 _Derek un peu décontenancé au départ, décida de détourner l'attention de son amant. Il attrapa ses jambes et le ramena plus près de lui. Il lui saisit le crâne et plongea son regard dans le sien, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer les larmes de Stiles instantanément._

 __ C'est si important que ça ? Stiles, tu es encore en pleine croissance, ça peut encore changer._

 _Bien sûr, si Stiles avait eu toute sa tête, il aurait pu lui dire que les chances pour que sa croissance ne soit pas totalement terminée étaient minces maintenant, il avait dix-huit ans sacrebleu ! Il fallait arrêter de le prendre pour un con. Mais il était juste hypnotisé par les yeux verts du loup qui par moment viraient au bleu oméga. Stiles était tout attendri par les attentions et la douceur de son partenaire. Il lui sourit alors que le loup essuyait ses larmes sur ses joues. Le toucher était agréable, aussi reposa-t-il sa tête dans le creux de cette main offerte en soupirant d'aise. Soudain, Derek le prit dans ses bras et le serra étroitement contre lui en le respirant autant qu'il pouvait._

 __ Je ne peux, je ne peux pas, il faut que je..._

 _Il ne finit pas sa phrase et se détacha de l'adolescent. Stiles eut un pincement au cœur en pensant un instant que Derek ne voulait plus de lui, mais son malaise se calma quand le loup revint avec un tube de lubrifiant. Il saisit le corps de l'hyperactif qu'il positionna à genoux de façon à ce que Stiles puisse s'accrocher à lui alors qu'il l'embrassait. Derek avait enduit ses doigts de lubrifiant et sa main avait doucement migré vers l'entrée du jeune homme contre lui._

 __ Quoi ? Att, Attends Derek, qu'est-ce que ? protesta Stiles alors qu'il sentait un doigt glisser en lui._

 __ Je dois te préparer, tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis imposant, souffla le loup en souriant contre ses lèvres._

 __ Prétentieux..._

 __ Si tu n'aimes pas, si je te fais mal, j'arrête tout, d'accord ? lui promit le bêta en continuant d'insérer son doigt._

 _Il sentit d'abord comme une légère gène mais ça ne dura pas, Derek avait bien lubrifié ses doigts, il se surprit même à soupirer d'aise au bout d'une minute ou deux. Derek s'enhardit et en inséra un deuxième. Il l'attrapa plus fermement contre lui et Stiles resserra sa prise autour de son cou, soufflant du bout des lèvres, des gémissements affolants pour le loup._

 __ C'est douloureux ? demanda le bêta, bien qu'il connaisse la réponse._

 _L'air était saturé par le plaisir, le désir et l'envie de Stiles._

 __ Non, c'est bon, haa qu'est-ce que haa haa je vais devenir dingue, qu'est-ce que c'est haaa ha haa._

 _Derek qui semblait captivé par l'odeur et les sons de Stiles ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait ralenti la cadence et enfonçait plus profondément ses doigts à l'intérieur de l'adolescent. Cherchant à faire friser la folie chez le jeune homme, instinctivement._

 __ Derek, soupira l'hyperactif en s'accrochant un peu plus au loup. Idiot, Méchant loup haaa Arrête haa hmm. Je vais..._

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, encore. Sauf que cette fois c'est parce qu'il avait joui dans ses draps comme quand il avait quatorze ans. Et merde ! Une douche et un changement de draps s'imposaient.

La chance qu'il eut c'est que les élèves qui faisaient partie du club de basket avaient une compétition pendant les vacances, aussi s'infiltra-t-il parmi les joueurs pour rejoindre son casier de Lacrosse. Quand il l'ouvrit un mot était accroché sur l'intérieur de la porte.

« La vie ce n'est pas d'attendre que l'orage passe, c'est d'apprendre à danser sous la pluie. »

Quand il releva la tête perplexe, il vit quelque chose de rouge sur l'étagère de son casier. Un maillot de bain.

Quand il arriva à proximité du grand bassin, il vit une bouteille accrochée au fond de l'eau, ligne 22. Ni une ni deux, il plongea pour récupérer l'objet. Il ne l'ouvrit pas de suite. L'eau était glacée, il n'avait pas de serviette sous la main alors, il se dirigea vers les douches communes encore vides avant que l'équipe de basket ne les envahisse. Heureusement que l'école mettait à disposition quelques serviettes pour se sécher. Une fois terminé, il s'assit sur un banc et l'ouvrit.

« C'est grâce à chaque rencontre que tu fais dans ta vie que tu traces ta route à suivre »

Ok, le parcours fléché prenait fin maintenant, il en avait assez de réfléchir pour aujourd'hui.

Quand il sortit du vestiaire, il croisa Danny qui fut d'abord surpris, mais se ravisa et fit un sourire contrit à Stiles.

_ Oh Keith t'a demandé de venir pour s'excuser ? Il n'a pas foutu la merde avec Derek ?

Keith ?

 __ Je m'appelle Keith, avait soufflé l'homme contre qui il dansait à son oreille._

 _Cet homme était venu se coller à lui après qu'il a foncé sur la piste de danse pour oublier une altercation récente avec Derek. Il lui reprochait son comportement frivole. Il voulait voir du frivole, il en aurait ! Foi de Stilinski. Il avait alors commencé un parfait déhanché suave et provoquant en rythme avec la musique. Peu de gens le savait, mais il était doué pour ça, très doué._

 _Quand l'homme s'était serré à lui, il l'avait attrapé par la nuque et commençait à se frotter lascivement contre lui. Se foutant royalement des conséquences, sur le moment, c'était juste parfait, juste ce qu'il lui fallait. Mais il se retrouva assez vite propulsé contre un torse ferme._

 __ Bas les pattes, avait grogné le loup._

 __ Va te faire foutre Derek, je danse avec qui je veux ! avait protesté Stiles encore très éméché._

 _Il fit un pas vers son partenaire de danse quand le bêta le souleva du sol pour le hisser contre son épaule._

 __ Lâche-moi ! protesta l'humain en tapant inutilement le loup._

 __ Je ne crois pas qu'il veuille de vous, avait commenté le dénommé Keith, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter._

 __ Il est à moi ! Depuis bien longtemps, il est juste trop défait pour s'en souvenir, grogna Derek avant de partir vers un endroit plus tranquille._

 __ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pose-moi par terre, je peux marcher tout seul. Tu m'entends ? avait demandé Stiles franchement irrité._

 __ Je fais ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis un moment déjà, bougonna le loup-garou._

 __ Quoi ? fit Stiles surpris et heureux à la fois._

 _Ils étaient au niveau de l'entrée, Derek l'avait posé au sol et l'avait plaqué dessus pour l'embrasser durement._

Oh ! Ce Keith-là. Il faisait partie de l'équipe de Basket ?

_ Euuh non, je ne l'ai pas vu, je venais juste chercher... laisse tomber.

_ Ça va ? tu t'es disputé avec Derek ?

_ Non ! Oui. C'est compliqué.

_ Je croyais que vous vous étiez enfin décidés, s'exclama Danny surpris.

_ Non, je vais y aller.

Danny le retint par le bras alors qu'il s'engageait dans le couloir.

_ Ok, je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais... Derek doit te bouffer du regard depuis... depuis aussi longtemps que toi alors, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous mais... ce serait vraiment dommage de passer à côté de ça.

_ Merci mec, mais en effet, tu te mêles de choses qui ne te regardent pas.

Quand il était rentré, sa cousine était sur le perron de la porte assise sur les marches devant la maison. Elle s'était redressée en le voyant arriver. De toute évidence, elle se reposait un peu après avoir posé les décorations de Noël à l'extérieur.

_ Alors ? C'était bien le lycée ?

_ Oui, casier de Lacrosse et piscine.

_ Piscine ?

_ Oui, c'est dans cette piscine que je l'ai maintenu hors de l'eau pendant deux heures.

_ Deux heures ? Mais pourquoi ?

Fais chier, il avait encore parlé plus vite qu'il n'avait pensé. Vite, vite une excuse potable.

_ Euuh, je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, mais un mec en voulait à sa vie, il lui avait injecté un paralysant et l'avait jeté dans la piscine. J'ai débarqué là-dessus et j'ai plongé pour le sortir de là, mais le mec en question était encore là, et lui, il avait peur de l'eau.

_ Comment vous avez fait alors ?

_ Scott est arrivé, lui a gentiment fracturé le crâne et on a pu sortir de l'eau. Ce malade avait un flingue. On avait pas trop le choix.

_ Mais c'est horrible !

_ Comme tu dis.

Oui ça c'est bien, les demi-vérités. C'est toujours ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour s'en sortir.

_ Alors ? C'est toujours en rapport avec ce que vous avez vécu ensemble ?

_ Il semblerait.

_ Le dernier billet dit quoi ?

Stiles sorti le petit papier de son sac et le tendit à sa cousine. Elle réfléchit un moment et repris la parole.

_ Il y a une route ou quelque chose du genre où vous avez vécu quelque chose ?

_ C'est bien ça le problème Cloé. Il y en a tellement que je pourrais me promener dans tout Beacon Hills.

_ Mouais... Pas évident.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux un peu déçus par cet échec. A peine Stiles avait-il posé un pied dans la maison qu'une odeur familière le prit au nez. Pourtant, il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà senti ça chez lui...

 _Derek était parti chercher quelque chose alors que Stiles reprenait sa respiration. Il était complètement décalqué. Et si on aurait pu penser que leur activité l'aurait sorti de sa torpeur éthylique, il n'en fut rien._

 _Quand le loup était revenu, il s'était assis sur le lit, dos à lui. Une odeur étrange avait commencé à embaumer la pièce. Stiles s'était alors redressé avec beaucoup de difficulté pour se coller contre le dos du bêta. Sa tête se pencha au-dessus de son épaule pour regarder ce qu'il faisait._

 __ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 __ Un baume apaisant et cicatrisant. Je crois que je t'ai blessé, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter à ce point, si tu ne..._

 _Stiles avait secoué la tête en souriant._

 __ On pourra recommencer ? demanda subitement Stiles coupant le loup dans son mea culpa._

 __ Quoi ? Le loup en avait reposé le baume, complètement perdu._

 __ Est-ce que tu peux me refaire me sentir MERVEILLEUSEMENT, INCROYABLEMENT bien comme tout à l'heure ? C'était trop bon._

 _Derek se retourna légèrement de façon à pouvoir observer le jeune homme._

 __ C'était si bon que ça ?_

 __ Tu plaisantes ? J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de plaisir ! Tu savais exactement quoi faire pour me faire fondre. Je crois que je comprends ce que ressentent les femmes, tu crois que les femmes ont du plaisir aussi bon que ça ? Moi, je crois que oui. Et puis, tu étais tellement beau que c'était encore meilleur, j'ai jamais rien ressenti de pareil de TOUTE MA VIE ! Mon cul est tout bizarre maintenant._

 __ ARG ! STOP ! Tais-toi ! A la douche ! avait crié Derek rouge pivoine, alors qu'il l'attrapait pour l'emmener dans la pièce adjacente._

 _Oh ! C'était quelque chose de rare. Stiles trouva que ses joues adorablement rouges étaient un trésor visuel rien qu'à lui. Il l'avait décidé. Il rit doucement avant de se contorsionner dans les bras du loup pour lui embrasser le cou._

 __ Trop mignon, t'es trop mignon... murmurait-il entre deux baisers, tout euphorique. Le rougissement de Derek se maintenait et il détourna le regard de l'hyperactif qui avait décidé de le rendre fou._

 __ Je meurs, je t'aime trooop, continua l'adolescent en se laissant choir dans les bras du bêta de manière théâtrale. Je dois dire merci à Scott, sans lui, je ne serais jamais venu. T'as de la chance de l'avoir pour Alpha, tu sais. Scott c'est le meilleur, le meilleur pote de la terre mais c'est toi que j'aime le plus._

 _Derek rit à son tour, probablement attendri._

 __ Oui je sais, Stiles. Je le lui dirai aussi, en attendant, je dois te laver, te soigner et changer les draps._

Alors voilà pourquoi, à son réveil, il était propre et seulement courbaturé.

_ Que se passe-t-il Stiles ?

_ Cette odeur...

_ Oh, c'est le baume de maman, mais Claudia le faisait aussi, tu sais, les remèdes de grand-mère il n'y a rien de mieux. Les druides, tout ça, ils avaient tout compris si tu veux mon avis.

Ouais, les druides, Stiles pensa à Alan. C'était certainement lui qui avait préparé le baume que Derek lui avait appliqué. Quand il repensait à ce qui s'était passé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attendri. Ok peut-être qu'il en voulait moins à Derek maintenant, mais il ne fallait pas déconner non plus. Il n'avait aucune preuve que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Et quelque part, le fait que ça se soit aussi bien passé et que Derek ait été aussi attentionné lui faisait plus mal que s'il avait juste tiré son coup et basta. C'était plus difficile de lui en vouloir, mais surtout de passer à autre chose.

Il effaça bien vite ces pensées désagréables de son esprit et alla rejoindre sa famille. Son père avait arrêté de chercher à savoir ce qui s'était passé, merci Sylvia. De temps en temps, il l'entendait bougonner en le regardant. Mais dès qu'il lui demandait ce qu'il se passait, il se détournait en partant dans son bureau. Il avait vérifié, son père était sobre. Même si Stiles mourrait d'envie d'arracher les vers du nez à son père, il se doutait bien que s'il s'y essayait il lui ferait sortir les siens, il en était tout à fait hors de question. HORS. DE. QUESTION. Parler de sa potentielle orientation sexuelle avec lui était une chose. Parler de sexe, et surtout d'expérience sexuelle était inenvisageable. Vraiment.

_ Stiles ! s'exclama Cloé soudainement.

L'hyperactif avait sursauté, faisant trembler tout son bureau au passage.

_ Cloé ! Tu m'as fait peur.

_ Pardon. Mais je pense avoir trouvé ! Sur toutes ces routes que vous avez empruntées, il y avait un dénominateur commun, non ?

_ Cloé... va droit au but, je ne suis pas... la Jeep ?

_ Ouiiiii ! couina sa cousine toute excitée.

Ils s'étaient regardés quelques secondes dans le blanc des yeux avant de se redresser en même temps et de sortir à l'extérieur pour se diriger vers le véhicule. Sur le volant se tenait une enveloppe. Elle n'y était pas quand il était rentré et impossible, pour un être surnaturel de rentrer à l'intérieur, il l'avait entouré de poudre également. Pas fou, le garçon. Des fois que le loup veuille se servir de sa vieille titine pour l'obliger à parler. Ce qui interpella le jeune homme, ce fut le compteur de kilométrage. Il avait été remis à zéro et affichait désormais 23.

Une énigme dans une énigme.

Hier, il avait eu le casier 21, Aujourd'hui la ligne de nage 22 et 23 kilomètres. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Peut-être trouverait-il plus tard.

_ Stiles dépêche-toi ! Il est minuit passé, il fait froid, se plaignit sa cousine en grelottant violemment.

Il arracha l'enveloppe et courut se réfugier au chaud. Les deux cousins s'étaient assis sur le canapé avant de s'emmitoufler dans le plaid tout doux que Sylvia leur avait offert.

_ Que dit celui-ci ? demanda Cloé fébrile.

Stiles avait ouvert précipitamment l'enveloppe et avait sorti le billet de façon à ce que sa cousine puisse lire aussi.

« Quand la peur de l'inconnu te paralyse, l'affrontes-tu ? »

_ Je ne comprends pas, il t'a déjà fait une référence à sa paralysie dans la piscine.

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son téléphone sonna. Lydia.

_ Excuse-moi, je dois répondre.

Il se dirigea dans un endroit plus calme et répondit.

_ Lydia ! Soleil de mon cœur ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

_ Stiles, j'ai besoin de ton aide, il faut que je fasse une course de Noël demain pour Jordan, je sais que c'est à la dernière minute, mais c'était le seul jour où il travaillait toute la journée au bureau, toute la semaine, il était sur le terrain. On a pas idée de travailler en ville pendant les périodes de Noël ! Quel commissariat fait ça ?

_ Tous, Lydia chérie.

_ Peu importe. Je ne dois pas éveiller ses soupçons et j'ai besoin d'un avis masculin donc demain rendez-vous à quatorze heure au parc municipal.

La blonde vénitienne avait raccroché. Stiles regarda son téléphone comme s'il venait de lui mordre l'oreille et le posa sur son bureau. Quelle idée avait-elle aussi, de sortir avec l'adjoint de son père ? Il s'était assis sur sa chaise de bureau en soupirant. Il regardait le vide quand soudain, il se redressa dans un petit saut. Le commissariat ! Mais bien sûr ! Il se rembrunit, son père était de garde, il ne pouvait pas y aller de suite.

Il trouverait bien un moment.

Le lendemain, son père avait dû faire des heures supplémentaires, un de ses collègues avait attrapé une méchante grippe, le clouant au lit. Bizarrement, Stiles eut envie de le clouer à son lit de manière extrêmement littérale tellement ça l'agaçait de ne pas pouvoir s'y rendre sans que son père n'y soit.

Quand il avait rejoint Lydia, il avait imaginé beaucoup de choses, mais ça !

Un sex-shop !

Est-ce que la rousse voulait sa mort ? La banshee virevoltait dans les rayonnages, très intéressée par les articles, pas gênée pour deux sous par la situation.

_ A ton avis, je devrais prendre de la lingerie ou un jouet ?

_ Je...

_ Franchement, je ne sais pas quoi faire, même si je me décide pour une catégorie, il y a tellement de choix, se lamenta la jeune femme alors qu'elle secouait un godemichet en rythme avec ses paroles.

_ Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas conseil à un vendeur ?

_ Mais c'est à toi que je demande conseil ! s'insurgea Lydia, le jouet encore en main.

_ Ok, mais pourquoi... Repose ça !

Il avait arraché la chose en plastique des mains de la banshee trop perturbé par le bruit régulier du vibrement qui fouettait l'air au moindre mouvement de la jeune femme. Il le reposa sur l'étagère et lança un regard réprobateur à Lydia, qui elle, avait les yeux plissés de mépris.

_ Lingerie, prends de la lingerie !

_ Tu vois quand tu veux ! s'enthousiasma la jeune femme soudain souriante.

Flippant.

Il trottina derrière elle le plus discrètement possible pour la rejoindre. La banshee était déjà au rayon déguisement, lingerie et accessoires.

_ Lydia, pourquoi c'est à moi de t'accompagner ? chuchota Stiles très gêné, lui.

_ Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami gay, répondit-elle comme si s'était une évidence.

Stiles resta coi, en plein milieu du rayonnage alors que Lydia partait en caisse. Bien sûr, il ne serait même pas étonné que Lydia considère comme un dogme, qu'un ami gay, ça s'emmène partout. Même dans un Sex-shop. Tellement prévisible ! Stiles, où avais-tu la tête ?

Il l'avait rejoint d'un pas lourd. Abattu par la fatalité d'avoir été si vite catalogué. Mais quelle vie de merde !

_ Non, mais regarde ça ! Il est sacrément bien monté, tu crois que ça fait mal ?

 __ Tu es sûr que ça va rentrer ?_

 __ Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais y aller doucement._

 _Derek avait saisi ses hanches d'une main, son érection de l'autre et glissa à l'intérieur du corps de Stiles._

 __ AAAAAAAAAAAH ! PU -TAAIN ! Ça fait mal ! Derek ça fait mal, pleura l'adolescent, la tête enfouie dans le coussin devant lui._

 __ C'est le gland, tu veux que j'arrête ?_

 _Derek devait faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne surtout pas bouger, ça se voyait._

 __ NON ! Je te jure que si tu t'arrêtes je trouverais un moyen de t'arracher la tête. T'y es, t'y restes._

 __ Ok, ok, essaie de te détendre, respire, détends-toi, je ne veux pas forcer. Je vais faire de tout petits mouvements pour t'y habituer._

 _Stiles calqua lentement sa respiration sur celle du loup, essaya du mieux qu'il pouvait de se concentrer sur ses mains qui parcourraient ses flancs pour ensuite venir chatouiller son aine et prendre son pénis en main. Oui , ça c'était bien, ça détournait parfaitement son attention. Il retrouvait peu à peu de sa vigueur sous le doigté de Derek. Le bêta d'ailleurs continuait toujours ses petits à-coups pour le détendre lentement et l'habituer à sa présence. Stiles émit un petit rire à moitié étouffé par le coussin quand il entendit quelques mots de ce que Derek marmonnait sans s'en apercevoir. « doucement, pas brut, calme » et d'autres trucs, mais Stiles avait de plus en plus de mal à rester fixé sur les paroles du loup._

 __ Je crois, je crois que tu peux me pénétrer plus profon..._

 _Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Derek avait déjà introduit une bonne partie de sa virilité en lui._

 __ Aaah non, Derek. Doucement. Hmm._

 _Trop tard, tout était à l'intérieur et Derek le regardait intensément. Il le sentait. Celui-ci avait déjà commencé à donner des coup de boutoir avant même que Stiles ne puisse se faire à la présence à l'intérieur de lui. Le loup avait attrapé une de ses jambes pour le pénétrer plus profondément, mais quand il vit que Stiles s'accrochait fermement à son coussin au point de mordre dedans pour étouffer ses gémissements, il lui attrapa les deux bras, le forçant de ce fait, à redresser la tête._

 __ Ça fait mal, Derek, j'ai mal. Ah ! Ah ! Hmm ! Derek, Derek. Non. Humm. Aaah._

 _Derek se pencha contre son dos et lui mordilla l'oreille tout en partant mordre sa nuque offerte._

 __Ah ! Oui ! C'est bon, Derek va Aaah va plus, va haaa, plus doucement._

 _Derek grimaça en s'apercevant qu'il n'avait pas pu se retenir et avait certainement blessé le jeune homme. Toujours profondément en lui, il le retourna pour l'avoir face à lui. Il s'était calmé et ne donnait plus que de doux et amples mouvements à l'intérieur du corps, ce qui était difficile tant il était bien. Il en voulait plus, mais se faisait violence. Voir les larmes de Stiles aux coins des yeux avait eu l'effet d'une douche froide. Les jambes de l'hyperactif étaient soutenues contre les bras musclés du loup, mais il les attrapa pour le rapprocher encore plus de son corps. Ils étaient tellement serrés l'un contre l'autre que Stiles avait du mal à respirer._

 __ Ah, waoo ! gémit l'hyperactif._

 _Derek grimaça, il semblait lutter contre quelque chose. Il se pencha encore sur son amant et soupira son nom dans son oreille avant de le regarder._

 __Stiles, pardon. Je suis désolé, je ne peux..._

 __ Ne t'inquiète pas Derek, je te donne tout de moi, avait soufflé le jeune homme en caressant la joue du loup tendrement._

 _Il s'était retiré et avait éjaculé en de longs jets contre le ventre de Stiles qui tressaillit au contact. Celui-ci baissa son regard sur le liquide visqueux et posa ses doigts, puis ses mains dessus, pour l'étaler façon crème pour le corps._

 __ Oh ! Regarde ! Ça mousse, est-ce que tu crois que le sperme peut s'utiliser comme gel douche ? demanda alors Stiles très intéressé par la fine écume qui commençait à se former à cause de la friction._

 __ Arrête ça, râla le loup en dégageant sa main. Positionnant ainsi son amant plus confortablement._

 __ Je suis déçu._

 _Il vit le loup sourciller à ses paroles._

 __ Je voulais que tu viennes en moi, sentir ton sperme m'envahir et hmmm._

 _Derek s'était rengainé en lui. Ces quelques minutes de répit et ses paroles l'avaient remis d'aplomb. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'embrassait alors qu'il avait repris ses mouvements. Doucement au départ, il le serrait trop étroitement contre lui pour faire davantage. Derek se redressa d'un ou deux centimètres pour le regarder le plus sérieusement du monde._

 __ Je t'aime, avait soufflé le loup, plein d'émotion dans la voix._

 _Le souffle de Stiles s'était coupé et il avait souri bêtement heureux, il en aurait pleuré de soulagement._

 _Derek s'enhardit et reprit ses mouvements, plus amples cette fois, moins contrôlés. Ce qui était parfaitement au goût de son amant._

 __ Aaah incroyable ! Ham, oui, là, oui, Derek, c'est bon, trop bon._

 __ Comme ça ?_

 _Derek essaya un angle particulier mais Stiles ne lui répondit pas trop occupé à gémir ou crier de plaisir. Soudain, il s'accrocha à lui plus fermement en protestant._

 __ Non, hmm, Derek, oooh non._

 __ Qu'est-ce que, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-moi comment te donner plus de plaisir._

 __ J'en sais, Ahh,rien ! C'est bon, oooh beaucoup trop. Derek ! Aaah tu, tu me tues._

 _Derek s'était penché sur lui, le serrait contre lui tout en passant son nez derrière son oreille. Cet endroit semblait beaucoup lui plaire. Il continuait ses mouvements, faisant perdre la tête au garçon dans ses bras. Stiles était fébrile, le plaisir chauffait son corps agréablement. Il le sentait affluer par vague et lui chatouiller la pointe des doigts de pieds. Il pouvait dire centimètre par centimètre où se trouvait Derek en lui, mais ce n'était plus douloureux. C'était juste bon, trop bon._

 __ Derek, Derek, je vais..._

 _Le loup s'était redressé toujours en lui, lui soulevant le bas du corps et s'appuya sur le matelas pour avoir une meilleure vue de l'hyperactif. Ses mouvements étaient plus brutaux, plus erratiques, mais Stiles s'en fichait, il en voulait encore et toujours plus._

 __ Je n'en peux plus, Derek, Aah haa Je veux, Est-ce que... Hmmm._

 __ Viens Stiles, viens, ne retiens rien, laisse-toi aller._

 _Stiles s'était redressé difficilement, avait embrassé longuement Derek tandis qu'il venait dans un gémissement étouffé. Derek, l'avait maintenu fermement, ce qui l'avait rassuré car cet orgasme était tellement dévastateur qu'il se sentait perdu et mis à nu. Le loup était venu quelques minutes après lui. Stiles l'avait lâché et se laissait complètement aller contre les draps, il tremblait comme une feuille._

 __ Je te sens, c'est tout chaud, avait murmuré le jeune homme encore groggy par l'orgasme._

 _Derek s'était penché sur lui pour l'embrasser sur toutes les parties accessibles de son corps, encore profondément en lui. Stiles lui attrapa la nuque et le serra contre lui avant que le loup ne le redresse en position assise pour lui faire un câlin, calmant doucement ses tremblements et son besoin de contact._

 __ C'était génial, vraiment, vraiment. Je t'aime Derek, avait soufflé le jeune homme dans son cou tout en profitant de l'étreinte._

 _Qui aurait pu dire que le loup était si tendre ?_

_ Que se passe-t-il Stiles ? demanda Lydia inquiète.

_ Quoi ? croassa le jeune homme.

_ Tu pleures, indiqua la banshee en montrant ses joues.

Stiles avait posé ses mains sur ses joues et sentait en effet le liquide chaud couler dessus à grands flots. Silencieusement. Il essaya de les essuyer, mais plus il le faisait, plus elles étaient abondantes. Lydia qui avait déjà payé l'emmena à l'extérieur de la boutique et le prit dans ses bras, où il pleura sans rien pouvoir retenir.

Une fois qu'il fut calmé, Lydia qui lui caressait le dos d'une manière tout à fait maternelle lui souffla.

_ Si tu allais chercher cette enveloppe au commissariat ?

Stiles la regarda dans les yeux, cherchant une réponse. Quelque part, il n'était pas étonné qu'elle soit au courant. C'était Lydia après tout. Il lui sourit faiblement et reprit son étreinte en se disant qu'il avait vraiment de la chance d'être aussi bien entouré.

Quand il arriva au commissariat un peu plus tard dans la journée, tout le monde le regardait comme s'ils attendaient à ce qu'il fasse un truc incroyable. C'était dérangeant. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait chercher. Alors qu'il vagabondait d'un endroit à l'autre, il entendit un raclement de gorge derrière lui et se retourna brusquement pour tomber nez à nez avec son père. Et merde !

_ Je vais t'éviter de te donner en spectacle alors... je te la remets directement, expliqua son père en lui tendant ce qu'il était venu chercher.

Stiles le regarda sans comprendre alors qu'il prenait machinalement l'enveloppe que son père avait dans la main.

_ Il est venu me voir, il y a trois jours. Je dois dire qu'il a été assez... persuasif. En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire. Il est venu chercher ma bénédiction et mon aide. Parce que mon fils est la même « tête de mule » que sa mère. Merde, je ne pensais pas que tu étais sérieux quand tu me disais que tu pensais être gay. En plus avec Derek, un... tu sais.

Stiles opina, évitant ainsi à son père de révéler devant un commissariat entier de commères trop curieuses que Derek était un loup-garou. Ce qui le perturbait plus, c'était que son père ne semblait pas mal le prendre et qu'il avait participé à la chasse au trésor de Stiles.

_ Alors, c'est toi qui as déposé toutes les lettres ?

Son père acquiesça.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que, parce qu'il est sincère, et que tu mérites d'être heureux Stiles. Scott et Lydia m'ont expliqué à quel point tu te pâmes devant lui depuis longtemps.

_ Je ne pâme pas ! protesta l'hyperactif.

Son père lui fit un regard entendu qui voulait dire « vraiment ? »

_ Écoute, je risque d'avoir besoin de temps pour ne pas trouver ça étrange de vous voir tous les deux comme ça, mais si c'est ce que tu veux...

Stiles était ému, oui, il avait vraiment de la chance. Il prit son père dans ses bras en le remerciant alors que tous les membres du personnel présent applaudissaient ou criaient leur joie, leur encouragements et autre.

Le Shérif s'était détaché de l'étreinte de son fils pour lancer un regard noir à ses collègues.

_ Qu'est ce vous faites, vous n'avez pas du travail ? Rabroua John de manière bien bourru.

Tout les agents détalèrent comme des lapins, à leur poste.

Quand il fut rentré, il ouvrit le billet.

« Je voudrais que l'on s'aime pour toujours. Sans fictif. Sans irréel. Sans paillettes. Sans « il était une fois ». Sans doutes. Sans mensonges. Et sans fin »

Oh !

D'accord, il devait l'avouer, il était conquis.

Il avait envie de courir au loft pour dire au loup que oui, il voulait de ça, de tout ça, il voulait croire que son je t'aime était vrai. D'ailleurs, il reprit les clés de sa Jeep et partit chez Derek.

Mais quand il arriva, les lieux étaient déserts, rien. Sauf peut-être... un mot peint sur la porte close.

« Il n'existe pas de plus belle magie que celle de Yule, pour donner son amour »

Stiles sourit.

Il ne rentra pas déçu, ni abattu, il était heureux. Oui, la magie de Noël était merveilleuse. Ou Yule pour les être surnaturels et les druides.

Autant dire que la fin de sa journée lui parut affreusement longue. Et que dire des préparatifs du réveillon ? Il était sans cesse ailleurs. Sa tante et sa cousine en avaient ri toute la journée. Il avait mis un économe dans la dinde au lieu d'éplucher les carottes et avait même commencé à napper le gâteau avec de la sauce tomate. Cloé l'avait sorti de la cuisine avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres âneries plus aggravantes, telles que se couper un doigt avec la mandoline (oui, elle avait eu des sueurs froides quand elle avait vu la chair de son cousin s'approcher un peu trop de la lame finement aiguisée).

Quand le soir arriva, il décida que le loup ne viendrait que le vingt-cinq. Ils avaient mangé comme des ogres, au point d'en dégrafer le pantalon ou de rouler par terre, au choix. Ils avaient ri, beaucoup. Stiles se sentait léger et serein. C'était agréable. Son père avait les yeux qui brillaient, ce qui arrivait rarement depuis la mort de sa mère. Il s'avéra que Sylvia était dotée d'un humour mordant et d'anecdotes plus amusantes les unes et que les autres sur sa mère, ou sur leur famille de manière générale.

Puis minuit arriva, l'heure de s'offrir les présents de Noël et la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Le cœur de Stiles loupa un battement, toute sa famille l'observait.

_ Va ouvrir, demanda son père gentiment.

Quand il ouvrit, Derek était un peu en retrait, des pancartes dans les mains et le regard sur le côté. Il entendit Cloé enclencher le vieux lecteur de disque de sa mère et des chants de Noël emplirent toute la maison Stilinski.

Il regarda la pancarte que Derek tenait dans les mains.

« Bonsoir »

Il la passa derrière, pour dévoiler la suivante.

« Je suis là »

« Pas tout à fait chez toi »

« Sans te parler »

« Ni te regarder »

« Mais tu ne peux pas »

« Me demander »

« De ne pas penser à toi »

« Je sais très bien »

« Ce que je fais »

« Ce que j'écris »

« Et aujourd'hui »

« A minuit »

« Entre le 24 et 25 »

« Je te demande »

« De me pardonner »

« Tu sais bien »

« Que je ne suis pas doué »

« Pour m'exprimer »

« Alors, je vais essayer »

« D'être le plus clair possible »

« Pour une raison que j'ignore »

« Depuis le début, je crois »

« Je t'aime »

Et 24 pancartes passées, Stiles, le cœur tambourinant à tout rompre, effaçait la barrière de sorbier et s'approchait du loup pour lui attraper le crâne et plonger son regard dans le sien.

_ Ne va surtout pas croire que je te tombe dans les bras juste parce que tu m'as fait courir dans toute la ville avec l'aide de mon père.

_ Oh ?

Derek avait fait ce truc avec ses sourcils que Stiles trouvait, juste craquant. Et le sourire heureux sur les lèvres du loup, faisait faire des bonds au cœur de l'hyperactif. Les hamsters étaient de retour.

_ Ni parce que tu as mis Scott et Lydia dans le coup.

_ Alors éclaire ma lanterne, parce que tu es dans mes bras, Stiles.

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a dit que Yule était pendant l'équinoxe d'hiver ? Techniquement, tu as trois jours de retard pour la magie de Yule.

_ Techniquement non, cette année, Yule tombe ce soir. Mais ne change pas de sujet.

_ Je ne change pas de sujet. Tu. Es. En. Retard.

_ Non, c'est toi qui es parti en avance.

_ C'est ton réveil qui...

_ J'ai broyé ce réveil, je voulais juste te ramener le petit-déjeuner.

 _Stiles sentait des baisers aériens déposés sur son visage, son cou. Il gémit de bien-être en se collant davantage à son bienfaiteur. Mais son estomac gronda._

 __ J'ai faim... maugréa-t-il toujours dans les brumes du sommeil._

 _Il entendit un rire léger et se détacha de cet être moqueur qui le taquinait de bon matin._

 __ Je vais te chercher de quoi manger, souffla l'autre à son oreille._

 __ Viennoiseries, marmonna l'adolescent à moitié endormi._

 __ D'accord._

 __ Viens vite, bougonna Stiles en s'emmitouflant dans les couvertures._

 _Le sommeil commençait déjà à le récupérer dans sa cage quand il sentit un baiser plus appuyé contre sa tempe._

 __ Je t'aime._

Stiles regarda le loup choqué.

Est-ce que la situation était si pathétique que ça ?

_ Tu te souviens ?

L'hyperactif opina en reposant sa tête contre l'épaule du loup pour cacher son visage, trop honteux. Déjà que Derek pouvait tout sentir chez lui, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche.

_ C'est pour ça que tu es dans mes bras, n'est-ce pas ?

Stiles hocha la tête confirmant les paroles du bêta.

_ Je ne voulais pas brûler les étapes tu sais, mais tu peux être très convaincant dans ton genre, expliqua le loup un peu gêné.

L'adolescent sourit.

_ Et si on arrêtait de faire les choses à l'envers pour une fois ? demanda Stiles avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Derek.

_ Je crois que ça peut se faire...

_ Mais je veux que tu me fasses me sentir incroyablement bien, comme la dernière fois, souffla le jeune homme avec un grand sourire accroché au visage.

_ C'est également dans mes cordes.

_ Prétentieux.

_ Stiles ! Fais-le rentrer, il fait froid dehors ! râla Cloé.

Il vous avait dit que sa cousine est frileuse ? Il regarda Derek un instant et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de sa maison.

_ Derek, je te présente Sylvia, ma tante, la sœur de ma mère, et Cloé, sa fille, ma cousine, lui dit-il avec un regard entendu. « Ma COUSINE, mec »

Derek l'ignora royalement.

_ Enchanté.

_ J'espère ne plus entendre d'absurdités dans ta bouche mon garçon, répondit Sylvia avec un sourire moqueur.

_ Promis.

_ Parfait. Viens t'asseoir, nous allions échanger nos présents.

Derek s'installa à table et tous s'échangèrent des cadeaux. Le loup les observaient un peu envieux quand il vit des doigts glisser une petite boîte devant lui. Il tourna son regard vers Stiles qui parlait avec sa tante malgré ses doigts toujours collés au cadeau. Il décida donc de le prendre en main. Quand il l'ouvrit, il découvrit un réveil, à l'heure. Avec un petit billet.

« Il n'y a jamais de coïncidences, le temps est finement calculé, si tu es plus heureux qu'hier c'est qu'aujourd'hui, tu es prêt pour demain. »

Derek sourit et en profita pour glisser la clé du loft dans la main toujours accessible de Stiles.

Il n'avait jamais passé un aussi merveilleux Noël.

Il était heureux parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus sacré que l'amour de cet humain.

Il le lui dirait.

Demain.

* * *

 _Et voilà mes petits lutins en sucre_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez._

 _Comme cette année Noël tombe un vendredi, je vous posterais Fleur de Lune dans le week-end ou lundi, je reprendrais la publication les vendredi comme habituellement ensuite._

 _A bientôt_


End file.
